1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting mechanism for hard disk drives (HDDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer, such as a desktop computer, a tower computer, or a server, and the like, may include a plurality of HDDs. To mount the plurality of HDDs, a cage for receiving the plurality of HDDs is usually secured in an enclosure of the computer by riveting, screwing, or spot welding. HDDs with large form factor (LFF) and HDDs with small form factor (SFF) are commonly used. Since the LFF HDDs and the SFF HDDs have different sizes, it is necessary to alternate two different cages in the enclosure to mount the two different kinds of HDDs. However, the cages secured by means of riveting, screwing, or spot welding are inconvenient for detaching, therefore, a computer can hardly be adapted for differently sized HDDs.